


This is a fine mess we're in

by FernShaw



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Partnership, Secret Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Hornet and Lace decide to team up for a mission, but of course, something had to go wrong
Relationships: Hornet/Lace (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	This is a fine mess we're in

Of course, infiltration always seemed like something easy to do. You go somewhere, avoid being seen, get as much informations on something as you can and get our without being caught. With a little planning, an knowledge about the place you seek to invade and perhaps so tools, this should be, on paper, one thing that is not too complicated to do.

At least that's what Hornet thought.

Being raised in a kingdom with little to no population made her vision of people rather ... Speculative. She had quite a hard time to see how would people react, and and did not understand how easy she could be caught with several guards roaming around the corridors of the enemy's base. Sentient enemies, that is. Husks in the city of tears were complete idiots, to say the least. Throw a rock in a direction and every little walking corpse would immediately go see what caused the noise and forget that perhaps there could be someone behind them. But normal guards ? They certainly weren't that easy to fool.

And the poor spider understood that just a little bit too late.

This plan was perfect and simple. The stock of informations of the bell cult was guarded day and night by two guards that shifted every 2 hours to be sure that they wouldn't fell asleep o the job. The idea was to take advantage of the shift to enter the room, spend two hours to research a maximum of informations and then get out in the next shift. Hornet wasn't a complete idiot and took care to take an ally with her. People against the bell cult were quite rare yet the spider was lucky enough to have met one of them : Lace.

Lace wasn't the person she trusted the most, for obvious reasons, nor the person she would have usually asked to work with. But she had the same goal as Hornet and luckily for her she gladly accepted the deal. A fair and simple thing : a mission where no one attacked the other and cooperated until they got far enough of the library to be sure that they were both safe. During that time they would help each other to achieve their respective goals. And right after that, they would simply got back on their ways and become rivals again. Hornet couldn't help but be nervous about this promise, yet was a woman of her words : she would help Lace if needed.

Getting into the library was a piece of cake, and Hornet immediately started to check texts gathered everywhere in the old room, covered in dust yet still in perfect state. Everything was written in spider silk, a fragile yet very easy to read kind of material that Hornet hated with all of her might, as it was the symbol of her family's imprisonment. She read as much as she could, before getting back to reality and remembering that she wasn't alone in the room. Lace wasn't paying much attention to most of the archive, stuck in a small section apparently related to pale beings. She seemed absorbed by the documents, so Horner decided not to care more than she already did. Her job was to keep the bug safe, not to check was did she like to read about.

Still, after a little while, Hornet heard something.

Noises ? Wait, no.

Voices.

She turned around and saw with horror two priests slowly walking through the library's halls, talking about some kind of ancient spell. Hornet tried not to move but quickly remembered something.

Lace

She was on their way.

She jumped onto one of the highest garnements, checking around the dark place to finally spot the white bugs only hidden from them by a few pile of old antique tablets. She took a deep breath, concentrated, threw her needle with a huge amount of silk ,caught her partner and quickly brought her to the place she was hiding on. Lace opened her mouth to protest, obviously unhappy with the treatment she just received but only got a hand on her mouth and and a death state of a very angry spider. She seemed pretty confused so hornet slowly turned her head toward the two walking men wandering through the library. Lace shivered and stopped moving, waiting for them to be far enough to be able to talk again. Hornet simply for lost on her thoughts, obviously mad about herself. Of course. This wasn't just a lost place guarded by two idiots because it was pretty or something. This was a place with numerous ressources. And people were still using it pretty often. How could she forget about such thing ??

The two priests continued to walk until the two ladies weren't able to spot them anymore. After a little waiting, Lace finally whispered.

"I thought your plan was supposed to be flawless ?!"

"It would have been if thoses two idiots didn't came out of nowhere. How was I supposed to know that they would be entering such place in the same time as we did ?"

"Tch ... You're hopeless. What made you think this plan could even work in the first place ?"

"I don't know... What made you follow me ?"

"Aren't you supposed to be a spider ? You should be a master of setting traps, not getting caught in one !"

Hornet bit her lip, watching the little light of the lantern the priests used slowly traveling through the area. She had to come up with something, because getting spotted inside the library was going to be fatal. But being spotted after getting out seemed a lot less dangerous, giving that they could flee and just never come back.

"Have you finished getting the informations that you needed ?"

"Well, I do have the books in question, but I didn't manage to read everything I w-"

"Good. Put your books in your bag, grab my chest and hold it well."

"What ?!"

"I said : you grab my chest and you hold it. It's not that difficult, right ?"

Lace did what the spider asked for, but barely had the time to understand what was going on when Hornet threw her needle towards the other side of the room and jumped, using her silk as a way to fly around the bookshelf. She arrived against the door, loudly opening it with an attack and threw her needle once again to escape from the guards, barely dodging an attack from their heavy gigantic swords. She continued to use her needle to fly as far as possible, shaking from fear and tiredness, but not willing to let herself nor Lace being caught. After a little while, she stopped herself and looked at her surroundings. Around her were only trees, moss, and a few confused moss creatures looking at the two ladies. No one had chased them, and she made it out of the library without even a single scratch despite the plan being a total failure, to say the least. Slowly but surely, the fencer let her arms off Hornet's chest with a sigh of relief and a small smile on her face, getting a small look at the books she gathered during the infiltration.

"So ... We did it huh ? It was quite a mess of a plan but we did it."

"Mmmh ? And whose fault is this, little spider ?"

"Like I said, how was I supposed to know that two midgets would decide to enter this place at this precise day and hour ??"

Both girls looked at each other with a huge smiled and started to laugh in harmony, both because of the stupidity of the situation and to let out all of the stress they accumulated.

"Well ... I guess it is time for us to get to our own ways... I won't deny it, it was quite nice to work with your little spider. I would enjoy to do such things with you once again, perhaps in a near future."

"I ... I will admit, it was not that bad. But I would be lying if I said I didn't thought you would attack me once everything would be over."

Lace grinned, raising her weapon.

"An attack huh ... It would be a shame if ..."

The fencer quickly grabbed Hornet's shoulder, and left a small kiss between her horns. Hornet froze, not understanding what was going on, which made the white bug laugh a little before she dashed out of the little place they were hiding in.

Truly, this mission was a mess.


End file.
